


The Perks of Being a Prefect

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Prefect reader, Slytherin Reader, Smut, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: As you start your fifth year at Hogwarts as a Slytherin Prefect, you learn the pros and cons (but mostly the pros) of the position.





	The Perks of Being a Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in mind for weeks and finally wrote it. A couple things before we start. I nearly lost my game file today but was able to recover it. This is my first time writing smut in a year and a half, so please don’t be too hard on me. My semester starts in two days, so this will likely be my last fic for a while. Since this is my last hurrah for some time, enjoy!

You could hardly believe it was September 1st again. You said goodbye to your parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. You met up with all your friends and squeezed yourselves into two booths. You started to catch up with everyone: Rowan, Charlie, Barnaby, Penny, Tulip, Ben, and Tonks. Bill, your boyfriend, was yet to be found.

“I can’t believe we’re fifth years!” Rowan told you.

“I can’t believe I’m a Prefect,” you said. “Me, being responsible for Slytherin house? It almost sounds laughable.”

“You’ll be a great Prefect (Y/N),” Barnaby assured you.

“Don’t forget that we’re gonna be Prefects together.” Charlie chimed in. “It’s gonna be so fun.”

“Being a Prefect isn’t all fun and games, you know,” a voice from behind your booths said.

“Bill!” You ran into the aisle to hug him. “I missed you so much.”

He beamed. “I missed you too, (Y/N). This is gonna be a great year.”

“Saving the best for last, huh?” Bill was the only one in your group who wasn’t a fifth year, but rather a seventh year. It stung every time you thought about the fact that it was his last year at Hogwarts, but the year had only just started. There was plenty of time for the two of you to live it up.

“You bet. I’m especially glad I get to keep asserting my dominance over Charlie as Head Boy.”

“Hey!”

You laughed. “Our Prefect meetings are gonna be awesome. At least as long as the other Slytherin Prefects aren’t pissed I got the job.”

Bill kissed your forehead. “You’re gonna be great, babe.” You all spent the rest of the train ride catching up and talking about your respective summers.

-  
The start of term feast was something you would never grow tired of. Your favorite part was the sorting ceremony. Now as a Prefect, you felt a swell of pride with each new first year that got sorted into Slytherin. You, Rowan, and Barnaby cheered every time another eleven year old joined you at the Slytherin table. The meal began and as always, you stuffed yourself until you could barely move.

Once the meal was over, you said goodbye to Rowan and Barnaby to meet up with the other Slytherin Prefects to escort the first years to their dorms. You rounded up a small group of first year girls.

“Hi girls,” you introduced yourself. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N). I’m a fifth year and I’m one of your Prefects, so I’m gonna take you to your dorms. We’ll have a house meeting with our head of house, Professor Snape tomorrow morning so you can learn more about the rules.

“Are you the (Y/N) (L/N)?” One girl asked you. “Like the super cool Cursed Vault breaker?”

You sighed; you should have known this would happen. “That’s me. But right now my main concern is getting you all settled here.”

Of course, you were badgered with incessant questions about your Hogwarts career thus far. Once all the girls were safely in their dorms, you made your way to your own.

“How were they?” Rowan asked.

You groaned as you flopped into bed. “They all wanted to know about how much of a badass I am for finding the Cursed Vaults.”

“Yikes.”

“I don’t wanna be treated like a celebrity. If it gets them to respect me I guess it’s fine, but I’m just trying to find Jacob.”

“I know, (Y/N). It’s hard for them to get because they don’t know you like we all do.” The two of you talked for a while longer before you got into bed for the first day of classes.

-  
Because of the way the calendar fell, there was only one day of classes before the weekend came. Bill and the Head Girl Amanda took this opportunity to have an early inaugural Prefect meeting.

On that Saturday afternoon, you walked up to the Prefects’ bathroom with the other Slytherin Prefects. The seventh years were John and Laura, the sixth years were Michael and Elizabeth (not to be confused with Liz), and your fellow fifth year Prefect was Thomas. You thought the bathroom was an odd place to hold a meeting, but it was the only place you could all congregate together in private.

When you arrived at the Prefects’ bathroom, you whispered the password and walked in. Bill and Amanda were already there, with the Prefects from other houses filling in.

“Welcome back everyone,” Bill said. “You all probably know Amanda and I, but let’s all go around and introduce ourselves.”

When the awkward icebreaker was through, Amanda took charge. 

“Okay guys, I want this to be a great year, as I’m sure you all do. Remember to represent your houses with pride and make sure your fellow students are abiding by school rules. You all obviously have access to the bathroom. The password will change every two weeks; the next password will be ‘hippogriff.’ Any questions? No? If you think of anything, don’t hesitate to ask Bill or myself. You’re all free to go.”

You met up with Bill and Charlie on the way out. “What do you guys think?” Bill asked the two of you.

“I’m so excited!” Charlie said. “I hope our whole family ends up being full of Prefects.”

“I’m glad to be here,” you responded. “Although I have a feeling some of the other Prefects aren’t happy I’m among the ranks. The serial rulebreaker being made a Prefect? I can totally understand if they’re pissed, especially the other Slytherin girls in my year who might’ve wanted the spot.”

“Don’t be ridiculous (Y/N).” Bill said. “You may be a troublemaker, but you love Hogwarts and your house at your core. That’s one of the most important traits a Prefect can possess. I can tell you for sure that Amanda doesn’t have a problem with you.”

“That’s good to know. Do you guys wanna get dinner?”

“Sure.”

-  
The weeks started to go by in a blur. You got back into the swing of the school year and became accustomed to nightly patrols with Thomas; the two of you had actually become close. Your weekends were full of homework, Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade, and Prefect meetings.

It also became more obvious that many of the sixth and seventh year Prefects across all houses started to resent sharing Prefect status with you. Those in your class didn’t seem to mind, but the word on the street was that the older students felt you had tainted the position. All you could do was let it roll off your back. You were given a job to do, and you were going to do it to the best of your abilities.

Patrols were useful times to think about the Cursed Vaults. You were one of the few students allowed out so late, so you sometimes used it to your advantage. If Jacob really was in this year’s Vault, you would be facing your toughest challenge yet.

Before you knew it, it was Halloween. As always, the Halloween feast was incredible. Halloween had always been one of your favorite holidays, and spending it at Hogwarts made it even better. Between the food, the decorations, and the ghosts, you and your friends always had a great time.

The following weekend, you had yet another Prefect meeting in the bathroom.

“We seem to have an issue at hand,” Bill said. “It seems our current group of first years in all houses don’t care too much for rules. I know we’ve all been docking house points, but this is starting to get obscene. Does anyone have any other suggestions?”

“A detention never hurt anyone,” a Hufflepuff Prefect said.

“Maybe we can talk to the professors and they’ll have to write extra homework?” Charlie offered.

You thought of an idea. “They’re eleven years old. Why don’t we send owls to the parents of the worst offenders? If getting a Howler from your mum doesn’t set you on the path to good behavior, I don’t know what will.”

“Not a bad idea (Y/N).”

“And how many Howlers have you gotten from your parents?” Daniel Scott, a Ravenclaw Prefect said to you.

“That’s none of your business. I just want to keep the peace.”

“(Y/N) (L/N) wants things to be peaceful at Hogwarts? Somebody call The Daily Prophet.”

You clenched your teeth. “I’m trying to do my job like everyone else here.”

“Bold words from Hogwarts biggest problem child.”

“Leave her alone, Scott,” Bill warned him.

“And of course your Head Boy boyfriend comes to your rescue. Did you get the job by shagging him?”

Amanda’s eyes darkened. “Ten points from Ravenclaw! Meeting dismissed. Everyone can go except for Daniel.”

Everyone left quickly. You were seething as Bill and Charlie dragged you out of the room.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Bill apologized. “That was so disgusting.”

“Not your fault. All I want to do is wipe the floor with that piece of shit.”

“You know he doesn’t speak for all or any of us, (Y/N).” Charlie told you.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.” Both boys pulled you into a tight hug.

“Do you want me to walk you to your common room?” Bill asked.

“Sure. I don’t have to patrol tonight and I’m so happy about it. I just want to wallow in my dorm and vent to Rowan.”

“I’m gonna find a way to make this up to you, honey,” he promised you.

“You’re such a romantic, Bill.”

“I can’t help it. Have a better night, okay?” He leaned down to kiss you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You retreated into your dorm and went straight to bed. Is that really what people thought of you? That because you were dating Bill you got to be a Prefect? That argument didn’t make sense; you and Bill hadn’t even slept together yet. You secretly hoped it would happen before he graduated, but it would happen when it would happen. The two of you had been dating for two and a half years, and you weren’t a hurry to do anything besides finding your brother.

-  
While you were positive Amanda and Flitwick had torn Daniel a new one, his words bugged you for days after. You always knew it was weird that you had become a Prefect out of all the Slytherin girls in your year, but there was surely a good reason, right? You could ask Snape, but he wasn’t exactly the kind of person you could have a heart to heart with. To combat the feelings of your own inadequacy, you threw yourself into the job. You became irritable and always on the prowl for rulebreakers (despite being one yourself). One day, Rowan pulled you aside.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself lately (Y/N). Are you still thinking about what that asshole said to you?”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t listen to him. You’re one of the most powerful witches in our year, and surely the one with the most guts. But you haven’t even been interested in discovering the Cursed Vault lately. You’ve always said your purpose at Hogwarts was to find Jacob and restore your family. I know you care about being a Prefect, but there’s more to life than just that.”

You sighed. “You’re right, Rowan. It was just so off putting to hear someone say that to me. I know some people think it’s weird that Bill and I are dating, but no one’s ever said anything to our faces.”

“If it weren’t against the rules, I’d say challenge him to a duel.”

You laughed. “I’d win in a heartbeat.”

“Exactly.”

“Anyway, Bill’s been going on about how he’s gonna make it up to me this weekend. What do you think he has in mind?”

“I don’t think any of us can predict whatever a Weasley is planning. Let’s go, we don’t wanna be late to Care of Magical Creatures.”

-  
That Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend. At three o’clock, you and Bill went to the Three Broomsticks. You ranted about Daniel and theorized about how this year’s Cursed Vault would play out. You spent a few hours there before going to Honeydukes for some candy and returning to Hogwarts for dinner. The two of you had dinner with the rest of your friends. Although your time at Hogwarts had been terrifying thus far, this was your favorite part. Sitting with your friends, laughing, and not having a care in the world. You often wished more than anything that you could be a normal teenager.

After dinner, Bill pulled you aside. “Meet me in the Prefects’ bathroom at ten.”

“Okay, what for?”

A smirk ran across his face. “It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises, so you better make it worth my while, Bill Weasley.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that (Y/N). See you then.” Your heart was racing as you walked back to your common room.

-  
You spent the next few hours completely beside yourself. You loved and trusted Bill, but you were still a fifteen year old. The only things you had experience in were Cursed Vaults and rule breaking. Everything would sure be okay, but it would be one hell of a journey.

At 9:55, you started to make your way up to the Prefects’ bathroom. Blood was pounding in your ears and you were starting to sweat, but you powered through to the West Towers. When you reached the bathroom, you whispered “hippogriff” to gain access.

You had always thought that the bathroom was excessively ornate. Even now in your anxiety, you couldn’t help but analyze every aspect of the architecture. Between the vaulted ceiling and the massive tub, you wondered if whoever designed it ever considered function over form.

“Right on time, just like always.” The room’s acoustics projected Bill’s voice throughout the bathroom.

“I have a feeling I’ve figured out your plan,” you told him.

He laughed. “I didn’t try to hide it very well, did I? If Scott thinks you became a Prefect because we’re dating, he’s sorely mistaken. While you certainly got the job based on your own merits, I guess he’ll no longer be wrong about the us fucking part. As long as you want to, of course.”

Knowing it was one thing, hearing it said out loud was another entirely. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

“Are you up for it?”

“There’s no one I want more than you, Bill.”

“Good. I love you.” He kissed you.

“I love you, too.” 

“Do you wanna get in the tub?”

“Absolutely.” You both started to undress. While you felt a little nervous, your anxieties were quickly giving way to lust. Once you were fully naked, you got into the tub slowly. You were very aware of the fact that Bill’s eyes were locked on your body.

“You’re stunning, (Y/N).”

“I could say the same about you. No wonder you have a constant stream of girls fawning over you.”

“None of them have ever seen me naked, though.”

“Lucky me.” Bill joined you in the tub. “Do you like my plan?”

“I love your plan.” You scooted closer to meet his lips with yours. As the kiss became more intense, he pulled you into his lap.

“Fuck (Y/N).” His hands began to roam all over your body. Your heart was racing so fast you were convinced it would give out.

“Don’t stop.”

“I don’t plan to.” Bill’s hands eventually settled on your breasts, squeezing them gently. You threw your head back and started to grind against him. “Babe, let’s move to the stairs. I wanna taste you.” 

Both of you swam over to the stairs, where you got out of the water to sit on them. Bill got between your legs and looked up at you. “Just tell me if it’s too much, okay? I know we’re both pretty new to this.”

You nodded. “Got it.” Bill kissed you once again. This time, however, he kissed down your whole body; your neck, breasts, and stomach. He continued kissing down your thighs when you could only let out a moan.

“Good to know I’m on the right track.” You rolled your eyes before he kissed back up between your legs. “Ready?”

“I’m about to combust, Bill.” He gently licked your clit, a sensation you were not prepared for.

“Easy, love. I got you.” He let his tongue explore your wet slit, licking you up and down. He then suctioned his lips around your clit and started sucking eagerly.

“Fuck!” You hoped to Merlin that no one could hear you, because at that point you were screaming. Before you knew it, your orgasm ripped through your body. Merciless as ever, Bill continued to clean up your juices before finally coming up for air.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

“Positive. I felt like I blacked out a little there.”

“You’re telling me. Anyway, your turn.” The two of you switched positions. While you had nothing to compare it to, Bill’s dick looked a little taunting.

“Here goes nothing,” you said. You slowly fit his dick into your mouth and began bobbing your head back and forth.

Bill hissed. “Shit.” You gradually picked up the pace, being careful not to activate your gag reflex. After a few minutes, he pulled you off. “If you keep going, we’re not gonna be able to have sex.”

It was a little awkward to find a comfortable position for both of you, but you managed.   
“This is okay, right?” He asked. “I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried. And just so you know, I’m taking a contraceptive potion, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“Awesome. I love you.”

You grinned. “I love you, Bill.” He kissed your forehead before gently pushing himself into you. It felt a odd; not uncomfortable, but definitely not what you expected. He pushed a little more before giving you a moment to adjust.

“This is so weird,” you told him. “In a good way, but it’s surreal.”

“I know what you mean. Do you want me to move?”

“Yeah, I think I’m okay.” Bill started to rock his hips back and forth. You did the same to meet him. The bathroom soon filled with sounds of sloshing water and your collective moans.

Bill’s fingers found their way back to your clit. “I’m getting close, (Y/N), and I want you to come again.”

“Fuck!” That was just enough for you to spiral into climax again. Bill achieved a few more messy thrusts before coming inside you.

“Wow.” He pulled himself out of you and took you in his arms. “I know that wasn’t the best ever, but…”

“That was pretty awesome, Bill. You may be kinda corny, but you sure know how to make a moment special.”

You stayed in the water for a while longer before toweling off. You and Bill got dressed before leaving the bathroom.

“Do you want me to walk you to your common room (Y/N)?”

“I’d love nothing more. I think we’ll have to make this a regular thing.”

“You know it.” As Bill dropped you off and you walked into your dorm, you knew that you could figure out the rest of the year. You had Bill by your side, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
